Last Friday Night!
by DarkDia
Summary: Song-fic to Last Friday Night By: Katy Perry! What happens when Rima wakes up and discovers she and Ashiko threw a huge party?


**Ashiko: Last Friday Night! Yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot!**

**Kukai: You just love that song.**

**Ashiko: Why yes I do! That's why I'm making a song-fic out of it.**

**Kukai: she doesn't own SC!, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) or Katy Perry. Basically, she doesn't own anything!**

**Ashiko: Now, why would I own Katy Perry?**

**Kukai: Dunno. Enjoy!**

**Ashiko: ALL FLASHBACKS ARE IN NORMAL POV! AND LYRICS WILL BE POSTED AT THE END!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Rima's Pov<span>_

I woke up with a headache. I sat up to see a chicken on the edge of my messed up bed and it flew away. Next to me was a _shirtless _Nagihiko, still asleep. Kukai was sleeping next to the bed and he had a suit _drawn _onto his skin and he was pretty much knocked out. Glitter was strewn throught the room and I looked down to see Amu sleeping in a maze of cups. Kairi was tied up in duct tape and sat on my desk chair. Paper streamers were everywhere and I could hear noise from outside the door of my room.

"Friday!" I crocked out through my head gear. Just then, the door opened and Ikuto's head popped in.

"Hey, Rima, I just wated to say that was the best party ever!" he said.

"What happened!" I asked, very shocked at everything I saw.

"I don't care what anyone says about you! BEST PARTY EVER!" he said before removing his head and closing the door. I laughed but it turned into a sob. I loked down at Nagihiko and then I touched my head. It hurt, horribly. Glitter was all over the room and I ran to my window. Pink flamingos were in the pool. I smelled like a bar and I saw the DJ passed out in the yard. Barbies were on the barbeque and I looked down to see a purple spot on my neck. Is that a hicky or a bruise, dammit! I took out my laptop and saw pictures of the party were online. I'm so screwed. I looked at Nagihiko again and thought 'Oh well.' I have to remember what happened.

_Flashback ~ Normal Pov_

Rima Mashiro sat in her room doing a sodoku puzzle. Her room was clean and neat as she side saddle with a glass of water on her night stand. Her blonde hair was in a neat braid and light reflected off her headgear. She adjusted her glasses as she worked on the puzzle but she couldn't concentrate because of the loud music coming from Ashiko Souma's party next door.

She tried to focus and the glass of water shook on her night stand. She covered her ears, hoping the music would go down, but it didn't. She got up and marched over there. Kukai Souma, Ashiko's idiot cousin, and Utau Hoshina were flirting next to one side of the door while Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi were making out next to the other side of the door. Rima angriliy pounded on the door her pink, long sleeved shirt sleeve fall down her arm her blue overalls made her looke smaller than she actually was in she pulled up her sockes from inside her pink crocs. Ashiko Souma answered the door in a black rhinstoned skirt, silver heels, a white and red stripped tee shirt and a red jacket. Her blue hair was curled, she wore a pearl and she hugged Rima.

"Can you turn the music down, please?" Rima asked.

"Rima, why don't you stay! Have some fun with us!" Ashiko said, her red earring spinging as she draged Rima inside. Rima's jaw dropped when she saw the place. Kids everywhere in Ashiko's mansion. It was gigantic.

"Sure, I'll stay. Why didn't you in invite me in the first place?" Rima asked. Ashiko looked confused.

"I _did _invite you. Oh stupid mail!" Ashiko exclaimed. Rima spotted Fujisaki Nagihiko, school heart throb. She was about to go over and talk to him when Saaya Yamabuki went over and handed him a drink. They started talking and Rima's head dropped. Ashiko stared in her direction and grabbed Rima's hand, pulling her upstairs. Rima caught the attention of geek, Seiichiro Suzuki, who used to have a crush on Amu. Once they got upstairs, Ashiko went to work. She gave Rima new clothes to wear. New shoes and even a new bra with pads for Rima. She cut off Rima's headgear and gave Rima contact lenses so she won't have to use her glasses.

Rima walked downstairs in a pink top that stopped just above her navel, a green skirt with a black line down the middle, one red shoe and one yellow shoe. She had on blue eye makeup and yellow and pink triangle shaped earrings. Her nails were painted different colors and big, chuncky pastel colored braclets lined her arms. Her blonde hair was crimped and puffed out, except it only went down to shoulder length now. Her metalic pink lipstick left a reflection in the lights. She caught Nagi's attention and he left Saaya. Rima and Ashiko had played Just Dance 2 and Rima had one. She and Ashiko hugged and people were dancing and shouting in the backround. Her and Ashiko were dancing with everyone else and Rima had to admit, Ashiko was a good dancer.

"T.G.I.F!" Rima shouted and Ashiko joined her in chanting. Soon, everyone was chanting with Rima and they were now outside. Rima's uncle was playing the saxaphone on the roof while everyone watched from the ground. Rima lead the party to her house and they totally trashed Rima's house as well. Rima and Nagihiko danced together until Rima through up in a roler skate, but Nagi didn't seem to care. Seiichiro went up to Nagi and they started to fight over Rima while Rima watched. Seiichiro succesfully knocked Nagi out and he landed on Rima's bed. Rima passed out next to him and Seiichiro put his glasses on Rima, so she could see when she woke up.

_End of flashback ~ Rima's Pov_

I closed my laptop and panicked. My parents opened the door to my room and I was very shocked. I thought they weren't coming home until tomorrow.

"Rima Mashiro, what happened to your room!" my mom asked.

"I don't know! Why are you home so early?" I asked.

"We got a text saying that your uncle was going to play the saxaphone. We had to get home to see what that was about." my dad said.

"It was Ashiko! Ashiko, she threw a party!" I yelled.

"Oh, no. Ashiko Souma is a nice girl. I don't think she would do this" my mom said.

"Didn't you guys have fun when you were young?" I asked.

"Rima, we invented friday. Now go to sleep." My dad said. I did what I was told and went to sleep. Boy, was it a crazy night!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) Lyrics<strong>

**By: Katy Perry**

**There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>Is this a hickie or a bruise?<strong>

**Pictures of last night**  
><strong>Ended up online<strong>  
><strong>I'm screwed<strong>  
><strong>Oh well<strong>  
><strong>It's a blacked out blur<strong>  
><strong>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<strong>  
><strong>Damn<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>Yeah we danced on tabletops<strong>  
><strong>And we took too many shots<strong>  
><strong>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<strong>  
><strong>And got kicked out of the bar<strong>  
><strong>So we hit the boulevard<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>We went streaking in the park<strong>  
><strong>Skinny dipping in the dark<strong>  
><strong>Then had a ménage à trois<strong>  
><strong>Last Friday night<strong>  
><strong>Yeah I think we broke the law<strong>  
><strong>Always say we're gonna stop<strong>  
><strong>Whoa-oh-oah<strong>

**This Friday night**  
><strong>Do it all again<strong>  
><strong>This Friday night<strong>  
><strong>Do it all again<strong>

**Trying to connect the dots**  
><strong>Don't know what to tell my boss<strong>  
><strong>Think the city towed my car<strong>  
><strong>Chandelier is on the floor<strong>  
><strong>Ripped my favorite party dress<strong>  
><strong>Warrant's out for my arrest<strong>  
><strong>Think I need a ginger ale<strong>  
><strong>That was such an epic fail<strong>

**Pictures of last night**  
><strong>Ended up online<strong>  
><strong>I'm screwed<strong>  
><strong>Oh well<strong>  
><strong>It's a blacked out blur<strong>  
><strong>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<strong>  
><strong>Damn<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>Yeah we danced on table tops<strong>  
><strong>And we took too many shots<strong>  
><strong>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<strong>  
><strong>And got kicked out of the bar<strong>  
><strong>So we hit the boulevards<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>We went streaking in the park<strong>  
><strong>Skinny dipping int he dark<strong>  
><strong>Then had a ménage à trois<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>Yeah I think we broke the law<strong>  
><strong>Always say we're gonna stop<strong>  
><strong>Oh whoa oh<strong>

**This Friday night**  
><strong>Do it all again<strong>  
><strong>Do it all again<strong>  
><strong>This Friday night<strong>  
><strong>Do it all again<strong>  
><strong>Do it all again<strong>  
><strong>This Friday night<strong>

**T.G.I.F.**  
><strong>T.G.I.F.<strong>  
><strong>T.G.I.F.<strong>  
><strong>T.G.I.F.<strong>  
><strong>T.G.I.F.<strong>  
><strong>T.G.I.F.<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>Yeah we danced on table tops<strong>  
><strong>And we took too many shots<strong>  
><strong>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<strong>  
><strong>And got kicked out of the bar<strong>  
><strong>So we hit the boulevard<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>We went streaking in the park<strong>  
><strong>Skinny dipping in the dark<strong>  
><strong>Then had a ménage à trois<strong>

**Last Friday night**  
><strong>Yeah I think we broke the law<strong>  
><strong>Always say we're gonna stop<strong>  
><strong>Oh-whoa-oh<strong>  
><strong>This Friday night<strong>  
><strong>Do it all again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashiko: PARTY!<strong>

**Kukai:Yeah Yeah Woo!**

**Ashiko: PLEASE REVIEW YA'LL!**


End file.
